1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for incontinent males, and more particularly to apparatus for trapping urine leaking from the penis of an incontinent male.
2. General Background of the Invention
There are a number of products which have been patented which attempt to help incontinent males.
Seidel, U.S. Pat. No. 741,173, discloses a "Sanitary Urinal" which includes a water-tight, open-top bag preferably made of thin sheet-rubber. Inside the bag is a sponge to absorb urine. The bag is attached to a belt and encloses the penis and scrotum of the user.
De Graff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,341, discloses a "Urinary Receptacle" which includes a similar bag attached to a belt. It includes a removable absorbent insert and has a hole through which the user inserts his penis.
Chester, U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,782, discloses a "Bed-Type Urinal" which includes a bag similar to that of Seidel and which is also attached to a belt. It also includes a removable, absorbent insert.
Morrow, U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,369, discloses a "Urine Bag" which includes a bag similar to that of Seidel and which is also attached to a belt. It also includes a removable, absorbent insert.
Benovic, U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,579, discloses a "Urine Retaining Device" which includes a bag having inner and outer waterproof liners with a removable absorbent insert which fits in-between the liners.
Garfinkel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,798, discloses a "Dry Incontinent Garment" which includes an outer, waterproof layer, an inner, fluid-permeable layer, and an absorbent layer in-between the inner and outer layers. The multilayered device is held on a person using a belt.
Sanford, U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,969, discloses an "Incontinence Device" which is similar to a diaper.
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,716, discloses a "Disposable Sanitary Sheath for Males" which includes a bag having an outer waterproof liner, an inner, moisturepermeable liner, and an absorbent pad in-between the liners. Elastic or hook-and-loop fastening material hold the bag on the end of a human penis.
Runeman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,188, entitled "Incontinence Protector and a Method for its Manufacture," discloses a bag having an outer waterproof liner and an inner absorbent pad. It apparently receive the penis and scrotum of a user.
Koci, U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,070, discloses an "Adult Incontinent Absorbent Article" which is similar to a diaper and is held in place with a belt.
Hermansson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,555, discloses a device similar to that of Koci, but apparently without means to hold it in place.
Dahlgren, U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,375, discloses a "Male Urinal Appliance" which includes a pouch secured to the user's body with a belt, the pouch holding a removable plastic urinal bottle.
The devices described above are either too bulky, too difficult to use, or too messy to be convenient.